info_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Reorchestrated
Zelda Reorchestrated was the best fan-made Zelda music remixer. They ended in June of 2013 after finishing their long-awaited and impressive Twilight Symphony. Remastered Soundtracks Zelda Reorchestrated's most work is found in their remastered soundtracks. They have worked on all the canon game's soundtracks. cover.jpg|ZREO: The Legend of Zelda ZREO:ZII.jpg|ZREO: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link zreolttp.jpg|ZREO: A Link to the Past zreola.jpg|ZREO: Link's Awakening ZREO: OoTComplete.jpg|ZREO: Ocarina of Time Complete zreomm.jpg|ZREO: Majora's Mask zreoooa.jpg|ZREO: OoA zreooos.jpg|ZREO: OoS zreoww.jpg|ZREO: WW zreofsa.jpg|ZREO: FSA zreomc.jpg|ZREO: MC zreotp1.jpg|ZREO: Twilight Princess zreoph.jpg|ZREO: Phantom Hourglass zreost.jpg|ZREO: Spirit Tracks zreoss.jpg|ZREO: Skyward Sword 'History' 2005-2006 http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2005-2006/001.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2005-2006/002.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2005-2006/003.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2005-2006/004.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2005-2006/005.jpg 1 – ZREO gets its first layout change! Notice that ‘Lost Woods’ was the latest entry into the ZREO music library, we had a poll asking if we should contact Nintendo about the project, and don’t miss the update about site problems. Oh the problems we had!! Interesting note: a letter to Nintendo was sent. Of course, no response. 2 – The list shows that we were 28.04% completed with our goal! 3 – An interesting look at this page reveals an FAQ about the project. The site was gaining more attention from Zelda fans, so we had to create our own FAQ page from this point on. As you can see, most obviously, the updated site logo utilizes some of the site’s background. It really was an ugly color… What were we thinking? Barf green? Anyway, the FAQ clearly shows that the project started in October 2004. It also describes the purpose of ZREO and how the songs are made. 4 – Notice anyone here? This was MoZ’s first post on the site. This post was made on April 9, 2005. He was still a senior in high school. Shortly thereafter, MoZ joined ZREO as Art Director! 5 – Jim, one of our first international visitors, saying a quick hello! This was when we knew we had a gem on our hands. It’s messages like these, during the early days, that kept us going! 2004-2005 http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2004-2005/001.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2004-2005/002.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2004-2005/003.jpg You are now looking at the very first ZREO web page ever! It introduces the ZREO Project and its staff. At the time, only Dave, TheodorKrueger, Joseph_Burrell, IpsoPhatso87, and FireGS made up the ZREO Team. If you notice, this page was only a mere 4 months old. The site and project were given birth in October 30, 2004. This page was updated on February 8, 2005. It’s very rare to be able to take a look at ZREO’s origins. It’s nice to be able to see the progress we’ve made since then! Here is the list of songs that the ZREO members hoped to finish. At this early stage in ZREO’s life, the goal was to simply reorchestrate all the tracks from Ocarina of Time. And the list concludes. Notice the funny copyright text at the bottom! 2002-2004 http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2002-2004/001.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/2002-2004/002.jpg This is the home page of LOTRMusic.com, the first music website FireGS was ever involved with. This was the site that started the love of MIDI and music. Pre-MoZ Interview http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/interview/i01.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/interview/i02.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/interview/i03.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/interview/i04.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/interview/i05.jpg http://www.zreomusic.com/archives/interview/i06.jpg Before MoZ joined ZREO, he did an interview on behalf of HTLOZ II to help FireGS and team! The First Utterance of ZREO http://www.zreomusic.com/archive-northern-sound-source This is a save of the forum post made on October 30th, 2004 on Northern Sound Source. FireGS posted as “AiXsYd,” and actually recieved positive feedback! This was the first public utterance of the Z.R.E.O. Project, and the creation of the name, “Zelda Reorchestrated.”